


Shiver Shiver

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Happy Ending, M/M, Violence, i almost cried re reading this im a horrible person, im so sorry i write this oh my god, that's about it im sorry omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes the mistake of telling his boyfriend, Louis, to meet him at McDonalds at past midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly sorry oh my god when i typed it up i made it worst and im going to cry rn pls oh god. The title is Shiver Shiver by Walk the Moon

“Yeah, Harry. I love you too. No- I- let me talk you idiot,” Louis was walking down the street on the-surprisingly quiet -night. For some reason, Harry called him near midnight to meet at a McDonalds. Although Louis shouldn’t be that surprised since Harry does this all the time. 

“I’m literally one block away and we’re on the phone; how would I stand you up?!- Oh, shush. Love you, Harry, I’ll see you in 5 minutes tops.” After Harry said I love you back, Louis hung up the phone.

Louis hated walking during the night; there was something creepy about it. Harry was always the opposite; he loved the thrill of the night time. Louis preferred the day time where he can see down every dark alley and down every street.

Suddenly, Louis heard footsteps coming up behind him. He panicked and sped up- almost running. But the footsteps sped up too.

He yelped when he felt the person behind him grab his jacket from behind and drag him into the ally way that they were passing. Of course they would be passing an alley way at that particular moment. 

The person pushed Louis against the wall so now he could see that it was a man. He could make out a bit of facial hair on his chin. He was wearing black everything- probably so he could hide in the shadows and not be seen by his victims til it was too late.

“ _Hello, pretty little thing,_ ” the man said sneered to Louis, who found his voice the most unsettling thing he’s ever heard.

“Let go of me,” Louis almost screamed. He was loud enough for the man to stop smiling and maybe someone on the street to hear him.

Louis stopped all his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain rippling through his jaw as the man punched. He was dazed and he could taste the blood seeping into his mouth from the blow.

The man took Louis’ stunned condition as an opportunity to reach down and grope his thighs. Louis immediately came out of his stupefy state and he pushed his hands away. The creep grasped his jacket again and pushed him more into the wall so that louis could feel the cold brick start to make unpleasant marks on his neck, he could feel little cuts start to form from the parts of the wall that were sharp and edgy that he was being forced to rub into. They were pressed up to eachother completely and Louis felt like throwing up. His stomach was churning and he was scared out of his mind. The man’s breath only made his stomach fell worst.

“Listen, you’re not going to make a noise out of that pretty little mouth, you hear? And if you do,” he smiled wickedly. “I’ll make you pay.” Louis was crying now; silent tears running down his face every so slowly, making wet tracks streak his face. He knew what the man wanted to do him. He needed a plan. Harry was so close and he’s probably wondering about where Louis is so he might come looking soon. Which is a good thing, of course. But the way this man was going, there might not be much time. Harry’s a very _very_ slow walker.

The guy snaked his hands to Louis’ ass and Louis- once again -panicked and ended up punching him in his face, which made him release Louis and take a step back to hold his face. It took Louis a second to realize this but when he did, he bolted down the alley screaming Harry’s name.

But he was soon tackled to the ground, his face burning from skidding on the gravel- so his face is probably bleeding and scraped up, the burn made his eyes water from the intensity of it and it reminded Louis of how it feels to accidently step into a shower when it’s at the highest temperature. Because now it felt as though his whole body was on fire, and he soon saw that his jacket and shirt rucked up and his stomach rolled on the gravel too. The skin was red from irritation and bleeding from various spots all over. 

The man started to beat him; all the punches felt like cinder blocks and soon his head was pounding and he probably broke his nose and his eyes were starting to swell from all the punches they were taking. The gravel was rubbing on his back now since the man turned him over to start his assault on him. “That was the wrong move, sweetheart.”

_________________________________

 

Harry was sitting on one of the metal chairs outside of the McDonalds, nervously tapping his foot. The night was calm and quiet, which is unusual even at the late timing. Louis was supposed to meet him almost 5 minutes ago.

He called Louis’ phone, but no answer. Harry’s worrying got worst and he stood up to go look for his boyfriend. That’s when he heard it- it was undeniably Louis’ voice- his _scream_ \- calling for Harry. His heart started beating faster, his feet running- moving quicker. He could feel his anger building on whoever was hurting his baby. He didn’t even know where he was running to, he was just _running_.

He stopped for quick breath and so he could hear something, _anything_ , come from Louis. Any noise that he could follow that would lead Harry straight to him.

A quiet whimper in the distance- not what he wanted to hear at all but he was all he got. It was what Harry needed to track him down and save him from whatever distress he was in.

He walked slowly to a small alley way in between a bakery and a furniture store, and what he seen down it made him freeze in his steps and an icy chill run through his spine.

There was a man in a black hoodie, on top and towering over Louis. He was frantically trying to get at Louis’ jeans and- from Harry’s angle -little tears were falling from Louis’ eyes as he was trying to get his hands away from him. The man let out a frustrative growl and grabbed Louis’ small hands in his one and pulled them above his head.

“Stop it, p-please, get off of me,” Louis whimpered. Harry couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He prayed that he was just dreaming and none of this is happening, and Louis was safe, sleeping in his apartment. 

The man slapped Louis, making a red mark on his already bruised face, and that’s when Harry’s anger boiled through and unfroze himself.

“What the **fuck** are you doing?!” Harry screamed at the man who looked at him at fear. He faintly heard Louis’ tiny voice sobbing his name.

Before he could even stop him, Harry ran at the offender and brought him off of Louis, who quickly collected himself and shuffled away so his back was against the cold brick wall, and sat there watching Harry basically pulverize the assaulter who tried to rape him. Louis sniffled and Harry froze, seeming to regain his senses. He looked over at Louis, sighed, and looked back at the man, now completely bloody and looking worst than Louis. Harry was a bit proud of himself.

“If I _ever_ see you again,” he lifted the man up. “You better prepare yourself because next time I won’t let you off that easily.” Harry threw the man on the ground and he quickly scrambled away towards the street where they would hopefully never see him again.

When Harry walked back over to Louis, he was crying and badly shaking still.

“Do you have your phone? I want to call the cops. I think I left mine at McDonalds.” Harry chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around Louis, who instantly clung onto him.

“You’re an idiot. N-next time you want to go somewhere at midnight, either leave me out of it or p-pick me up.” Harry pulled him back a bit so he could look him in the eyes.

“This will _never_ happen again, Louis. And I’m sorry it did.” Harry saw more of the bloody cuts and bruises on him, and the lump in his throat grew bigger. He could already feel some tears running down his face. Because it was Harry’s fault. Louis was hurt and he would’ve got raped if Harry didn’t hear his screams.

“Stop crying. I’ll stop too. We’ll forget this happened, ok? My cuts will heal and my bruises will go away. After this night, we don’t talk about it again. It never happened. And Harry I swear to god, if you’re wallowing in self-pity right now, I-“ Harry kissed Louis to shut him up. He got his point across anyway.

“God, I love you. But we still need to call the police, Louis.” He smiled and handed Harry his phone.

“Ok, maybe we’ll still have to remember this happened until the cops find him, but after that, it never happened. Why’d you let him go anyway?!”

“Because tending to you was way more important at the moment.” Louis looked at him with a fond smile on his face.

“You’re an idiot.” Louis kissed him. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont blame anyone for hating me after this tbh. My tumblr is peaceful-larry :)


End file.
